Caught In between
by Nick of the WaterTribe
Summary: Well Here is My retry for Fallout stories and basically all fan fictions. So here you go. Rated M for Violence, Swearing, and because I don't want it under T. This was originally posted on My Facebook page but after Good reception from my fans at Old world Re-written. All 18 of them I will update on here and On the page.


Chapter one  
June-17-2282

It had been two years since the courier Won the battle at the Dam for an Independent New this Story is Not Entirely About The Courier, who goes by his given name. He calls himself [Error 404. Data Corrupted].  
But as I said this Story is not entirely about The Courier. This story is about his Actions. Those Actions Gained New Vegas It's Independence. But Cost The Civilians Caught In-between Their Lives,

All Because War... War never changes.

A Lone shadowy Figure walks Across the Desert. Upon View he is a boy... No more then 17. He wears Bootcut Jeans, A T-shirt That Used to Be White But has Long Been Stained by the Desert Sands, A Coat Black Coat Made from The Canvas of old Parachutes, and A pair of Brown Combat Boots.

Strapped to his Back Was An Old Battle Rifle With The Words "Live free or die" Etched into the butt of the gun. on his hip he Sported a Standard 45. Auto Pistol Loaded with AP rounds.

This Boy Seems like he's out for blood to the Average Eye, But if you look At his face You see No Anger... Just Pain.

He Goes to a House about three miles outside Freeside's South Gate. He has A Meal then He sleeps. Next morning He goes to The Strip. He Passes The Credit Check and Goes to The Tops.

"Please Hand over your Weapons, They will Be returned upon your Exit" The Tops Greeter Said

The boy said to him "I need To speak with Swank." The Greeter replied " No dice Until you hand over your Weapons"

The Boy Pulled out His 45. Auto, Pointed it At the Greeter and said "If Let me pass right now I'll blow your Brains all over that Black Jack Table, And Swank won't care because you got in the way."

The Greeter Starred In Pure Horror, Knowing that this May just be a boy but something About him Was Different. he Led the Boy to Swank's Office.

"A ring-a-ding you made it baby, I was starting to worry. I heard what happened to your Parents" Swank said to the boy upon Him entering the room

"Hello Uncle Swank, Long time No see"The boy replied Smiling. But this smile was just a mask to hide the Depression underneath

"Don't worry everything's set up from the Roof to Benny's old Escape Tunnels. I hope your ready."Swank said with Enthusiasm

Today is the Day. The Two year Anniversary Of the Battle of the Hover Dam. The Courier Is going to give A speech. And then the Cobra will strike

About 4 Hours Later the boy Is on The roof of the Tops with his Gun ready with Eight Explosive 308. Rounds loaded in his Battle rifle. He knows The Courier Will be Armed And he is ready.

The Courier Exited The Lucky 38 wearing His Desert Ranger Combat Armor and First Recon Beret. He Walks Up To a stage set up in front of the Lucky 38. Behind him Stands Boone, Veronica, Arcade, Raul, ED-E,Rex and Joshua Graham. They Where all Proud Of The Courier. But least did they know He has committed Thousands Of murders.

He Walked Up to A podium set up. Mr. New Vegas' voice Was heard saying "Here is the man of the Hour. [Error 404 Data Corrupted]"

As he Was about to talk, Four shot Echoed in the air. Three hit The Courier int the chest and Upon Impact Detonated Small Explosives, Wounding The Courier.

The Other shot Hit A Nearby Securitron With The image Of yes man on the screen. Upon Impact the Screen Exploded into Shrapnel That Injured Some Members Of The Crowd and Damaged Veronica's Power fist.

After Those Shots Where fired The boy Ran down the stairs Into Benny's Sweet Into The Escape Tunnel Elevator. The Elevator's doors shut, yet It would not Budge.

"Sir Are you Ok, that wasn't very nice, that was my favorite Body" Yes man Came up in a new Securitron. The Courier was Fine.

"Uh-oh, Benny's old Escape Elevator was About to be used, good thing I shut it down." Yes Man said

The Courier Silently Ran To The Tops With Maria in Hand...

Part two coming soon...

well how did I do. Read and Review


End file.
